


ive been waiting for this moment all my life (colors burst as i close my eyes)

by Blue_bird16



Series: and those jeans you have on [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hamid Wears Jeans AU, Kinda, M/M, Pen Pals, Rating May Change, cottagecore au, it's about the Berries, more characters to be added later on - Freeform, shoutout to my wonderful friends in the cowards discord, we are all horrible and i love yall so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_bird16/pseuds/Blue_bird16
Summary: Hamid decided to send a care package to a random serviceman in the Royal Navy. He never expected to start exchanging letters with a grumpy cleric of Poseidon, and neither of them expected to fall in love.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Series: and those jeans you have on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611847
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	ive been waiting for this moment all my life (colors burst as i close my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> work title is from Barns Courtney's Golden Dandelions, chapter title from Sophie Meiers' Sincerely, Yours.

_ Midspring _

~~ Dear Stran ~~

~~ To Whom It M ~~

~~ Hello! ~~

I admit I’m not quite sure how to start this note. The guidelines for the care package weren’t the most clear on this part, and I don’t really know what to say to an active serviceman. 

“Thank you for your service,” of course, is the expected thing to say, but personally it seems cliché and cheap to say it here. Not that I’m not grateful, of course, nor do I mean to belittle you and your choices, but. Well. 

Incredible how one can put one’s foot in one’s mouth even in writing. 

I hope this care package finds you well, and lifts your spirits. 

With gratitude,

Hamid Saleh Haroun al Tahan

_ Midspring _

Hamid,

I’m right sick of hearing “Thank you for your service,” but don’t tell the bosses that. 

Thank you for the care package, it did manage to “lift my spirits,” as you say. The other guys thought something had died in the berths, but they wouldn’t know a good cheese from their own

I’m not going to finish that sentence. Thanks for sending it, it was well appreciated. 

Zolf Smith

_ Late spring _

Mr. Smith, 

I do hope you don’t mind me writing again, but it’s nice to know more about you than “Navy, Cleric Lieutenant, male”  ~~ as if gender has anything to do with ~~ ~~ and you did write back with a return ad ~~

I hope you weren’t allergic to anything? I didn’t worry about that until it had all been sent off, and obviously it was too late by then to do anything. I did list ingredients I used, but it’d be a shame if that had ruined any of the package for you. And my kitchen isn’t particularly allergen free, unfortunately. I assume you wouldn’t write back if I had sent you into anaphylactic shock, but. To assume makes an ass of you and me and all that. 

Would that have been considered assault of an officer? Mislabeled food sent directly to you? I dearly hope not. 

Your not–assassin,

Hamid Saleh Haroun al Tahan

_ Early summer _

Hamid,

By Poseidon, please just call me Zolf. I’m only Mr. Smith when my commanders are pissed with me. 

You didn’t send me into anaphylactic shock, luckily for you. Not sure what kind of time you’d do for poisoning a ship’s doctor. I’m only allergic to shellfish and certain types of anesthesia, ironically.

Did you make the jams you sent last time? They were good. Had to fend off the other blokes with the cheese you sent. 

Unassassinated, Zolf 

_ Midsummer _

Zolf,

I  _ did _ make the jams, thank you! Grew the berries myself, even. I’ve just planted an orange tree sapling…

_ Summer _

Hamid,

What, do you live on a farm? What’s next, you’ll send me handmade cheese from your own goats…

Zolf,

It’s not so much a farm than a goatless orchard. However there is a nice little farmer’s market…

Farmer Hamid… 

Grew up in a mining town, actually. Farthest thing from the sea you could find, but it was home… 

Seaman Zolf,

I have rather a large family, myself. Five siblings, if you can imagine. I don’t think the nannies were paid enough to put up with us, really, but… 

Hamid,

You’re posh then? What drove you to send a care package to a lowly naval man like myself… 

Zolf,

_ Per aspera ad astra _ . My class has given me a boost, surely, but every man is equally capable of great things…

_ Autumn _

Hamid,

You’re full of it…

_ Winter _

Zolf,

Enclosed are some pressed nasturtiums and wallflowers from last year. Ship life sounds so dreary, so some color ought to lift your spirits…

Hamid,

I’d say thank you for the flowers, but I think you’ve just accused me of being grumpy… 

Zolf,

Manners maketh man,  ~~ my dear ~~ Zolf. Enclosed are some photos of the orchard and farmer’s market in vain hopes to cheer you up…

Dear Hamid,

It’s a beautiful place you’ve got. I can see why you speak so highly of it… 

_ Spring _

Dear Zolf,

Did you receive the marmalade I’ve sent? I was so excited to see the first fruits on my little sapling, and you were the first person I thought of… 

Dear Hamid, 

The marmalade was delicious, like everything you send. Where do you get the film for all your Polaroids?… 

Dear Zolf, 

I didn’t know you cooked! What’s your favorite dish? Do you get many chances to cook on the ship?… 

Dear Hamid,

I’ve been told I make a good stew. We have a rotation of general duties on the ship, but our supplies aren’t exactly high quality… 

_ Summer _

My dear Zolf,

Have you seen the aurora borealis? With how far north you are, I’d be surprised if you hadn’t. It must be breathtaking in the middle of the ocean…

My dear Hamid,

We’re more likely to see bioluminescent plankton than the northern lights this time of year, but I did see them last time… 

My dear Zolf,

I hope this isn’t too forward, but I have a futon that Sasha claims doesn’t murder her back… 

My Hamid,

How is Sasha? She hasn’t been in your recent letters. I’d like visiting… 

My Zolf,

That sounds wonderful! As you know, I have ample time and space, especially for you, and you’re always welcome… 

My Hamid,

Planning on making me a regular old landlubber, are you? Maybe this is just a ploy to get help around the farm…

My Zolf,

It’s an orchard, not a farm, dear. How long is your station this time? The others are excited to meet the infamous Zolf Smith… 

_ Autumn _

My Hamid, 

The rosemary in your latest batch was fine, like I said it would be. Send my congratulations to Azu and Grizzop on their opening… 

My Zolf,

Delayed again? Aren’t there supposed to be laws in place against that?… 

My Hamid,

I’ve been told patience is a virtue, but I’ve never been called a saint. It’s frustrating, but there’s not a whole lot I can do… 

_ Winter _

My Zolf,

Is it strange that I miss you when we still haven’t properly met?… 

My Hamid, 

I’m sorry I’m on the ship for another New Year. Three years is seeming longer every day…

_ Spring _

Zolf,

_**Harrison Cambell?** _

_ Summer _

My dear, dear Hamid,

Fiver says you can’t guess where we’re coming in to port next…

My wonderful Zolf,

I can’t believe we’re really going to be meeting each other, it’s almost like these last years have been a dream and we’re about to wake up… 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> akhjsgdhfghsjdf omg yall im. Obsessed with this au  
> come see more of it on my blog enjoy-sky-blue dot tumblr dot com OR the official blog for this au made by my good friend over on hamidwearsjeans dot tumblr dot com  
> also i know nothing navy. and im also american. sorry alex, bryn, ben,,,,everyone,,,,,,,,


End file.
